


Woh teri galti nahi thi

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, aman is a good boyfriend, kartik is a softie, no angst between kartik and aman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Kartik is in a bad mood and Aman is a good boyfriend
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Woh teri galti nahi thi

It was pretty late when Aman and Kartik got back home from their failed attempt at helping Devika run away from home with her boyfriend, Ravi. Kartik had been pestering Aman to take him home for his cousin, Goggle’s wedding and even though Aman had agreed, he wasn’t fully convinced it was a good idea. But there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his boyfriend. That included going to a wedding with his entire family, even if he was against the idea.

On the way home to pack their bags, however, something had set Kartik off. Instead of being his usual boisterous and endearingly obnoxious self, he was being quiet and reserved. Aman knew better than anyone else that Kartik had his own insecurities. Despite being very loudly gay, he had been abandoned one too many times for it, and it was usually one of the biggest reasons for his silence; it broke Aman’s heart to see his boyfriend like this, but he also knew sometimes all Kartik needed was a little while to get his thoughts in order before he was ready to talk.

So despite his instinct yelling at him to do otherwise, that’s what Aman did. He gave his boyfriend time to himself as they both packed their stuff to leave for Allahabad to catch up with his family. Almost an hour and a half later, they were ready to leave, when Aman walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge, taking Kartik with him and pulling him down on his lap. Kartik rearranged himself so that he was straddling Aman, wrapping his legs around Aman’s waist and his arms around his neck. Despite their closeness, nothing about the situation felt even remotely sexual to Aman. He knew that despite his rough exterior, Kartik was a softie and needed reassurance in the form of Aman’s touch – both platonic and otherwise. This was a moment for platonic touches and that’s what Aman provided.

Aman wrapped his arms around Kartik and settled his palms on his back, pulling his boyfriend closer as the taller man tried his best to make himself smaller, hunching his shoulders – a sign that he was feeling insecure about something – and rested his head on Aman’s shoulder, face turned towards Aman’s neck. Kartik’s nose touched Aman’s skin and his breath felt ticklish, but Aman remained still, not wanting to take away the comfort Kartik so clearly seemed to seek from him in this moment. Aman and Kartik sat there for a few minutes without moving when Aman felt Kartik’s shoulders shake slightly. Before he could figure out more than that, he felt wetness on his shoulders and he realized with shock that his boyfriend was crying. He knew saying something would break the moment and Kartik would never tell him what happened, so he sat there with Kartik in his arms and tears in his eyes, rubbing Kartik’s back, waiting for Kartik’s tears to subside.

It took almost 30 minutes before Kartik seemed to calm down a bit. By now Aman’s heart had broken into a million pieces, each sob that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth just made it worse. Sensing that Kartik was feeling a bit better, Aman pulled him back slightly, and cradled Kartik’s neck in his palms, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks to dry the tear tracks on Kartik’s face. Kartik followed that by softly kissing Aman’s lips, their lips soft and pliant against each other’s, and pulled back to rest his forehead against Aman’s.

“ _Abbe saale Devdas ki aulaad, batayega ab ki kya hua?_ ” (You fucking crybaby, will you tell me what happened?)

Kartik let out a watery laugh and kissed Aman once more before replying. “ _Yaar aaj Devika ne kuch bola jo dil pe lag gayi baat_ ” (Devika said something today that hit me hard)

Aman waited patiently for Kartik to find the words to explain what his best friend said and why it hit him so hard. Whatever he expected, the reality was much different and it broke his heart for Kartik all over again.

“ _Aaj jab hum use bhaga rahe the, she said ki Ravi uska pehle pyaar nahi hai aur ye mai bhi jaanta hu_.” (Today, when we were helping her run away, she said that Ravi isn’t her first love and even I know that) Kartik’s voice broke towards the end, and despite how much Aman wanted to hug him, he didn’t dare move, knowing that anything could break Kartik out of the moment and make him shut up. “ _Yaar, maine bataya hai na tujhe she had a major crush on me school days mei. Jab usne confess kara, tab hi I came out to her. Who understanding thi bahut, usne mujhe bahut support kara but yaar, uski aakhon mei dikh rha tha ki uska dil toot raha tha meri wajah se. Kaisa dost hu mai yaar, uski help bhi nahi kar paaya. Ulta mere chakkar mei use itta dukh hua._ ” (I’ve told you about how she had a major crush on me during our school days. When she confessed to me, I came out to her. She was extremely understanding and supported me throughout, but I could see it in her eyes that her heart was breaking. What sort of a friend am I that I couldn’t even help her? Instead, it was because of me that she had to endure all that pain.)

Aman squeezed Kartik’s face between his palms, his fingers rubbing the skin behind his ears. He looked into Kartik’s eyes, still wet with tears, and spoke with as much conviction as he could manage.

“ _Tujhe pata hai na woh teri galti nahi thi? Tu aur kya kar sakta tha, bata? Uske saath kuch try karta toh andar hi andar se marr jaata. Tum logo ki dosti tut’ti toh tut’ti, tum dono ka dil bhi toot’ta. Haan use dard hua hoga, but ab tum dono itte acche dost ho, woh nahi hota, chaahata hai tu ye_?” (You know that was not your fault, right? What else could you have done, tell me? If you tried anything with her, you would have died on the inside. Not only would your friendship have broken, but it would have broken both your hearts, too. Yeah, she would have hurt over it, but now you two are such good friends, you wouldn’t have had that. Do you want that?)

Aman felt Kartik go creepily still in his lap at that.

“ _Nahi yaar, but yeh baat mere dimaag ko toh pata hai, dil ko kaun samjhayega? Who meri best friend hai yaar, and meri wajah se uski feelings hurt hui, yeh mujhe kabhi bhi accha nahi laga tha. Aaj jab usne ye baat itte casual tareeke se boli, bahut zor se laga._ ” (No, but my brain knows that, who’s gonna tell it to my heart? She’s my best friend and knowing that I’m the reason she hurt so much has never made me feel good. Today when she said that in such a casual manner, it really hit me hard.)

“ _Jaanta hu mai tujhe, Kartik. Tu bahut jaldi baat ko dil pe le leta hai, but iss cheez ka guilt tu kab tak le kar ghumega? Isme tum dono mei se kisi ki galti nahi hai._ ” (I know you, Kartik. You take stuff to the heart very easily, but for how long will you carry the guilt over this? None of you are at fault here)

Kartik said nothing, just hummed and laid hes head back on Aman’s shoulder, seeking the comfort that only his boyfriend could provide him with.

Wanting to comfort Kartik but not having the words to do so, Aman did the one thing he knew would distract his boyfriend for a while. He stood up, carrying Kartik in his arms, and turned around to gently lay him down on the bed, taking his place between his legs, and kissed him deeply.

Over an hour later, they were late and almost missed their train to Allahabad, but it was worth it to see Kartik forget about Devika’s confession for a little while and get out of his self-deprecating thoughts. Seeing the genuine happiness on his boyfriend’s face was worth the world, and Aman swore to himself for the thousandth time that he would go to the end of the world to make that happen.


End file.
